The Darkness is coming
by Dark Magical Sorcres
Summary: A month has past since Dumbledore's Death as Harry is still greiving what happens when he finds out a secret about some stuff thats been kept from him. It gets more complicated when Voldemort shows up and tells Harry he is a Horcrux. this will be a Crossover with the Worst Witch.
1. Chapter 1

The Darkness is Coming

Ok readers, here is my very first Harry Potter story.

A month – that's how long ago it's been, a month since his beloved Head Master had died. Harry was still grieving as he looked out the window of Number 4 Privet Drive. The night sky was really dark as rain hit the window and he watched the three Dursley's get into their car. He didn't bother to ask where they were going. The Dursley's hated him asking questions. He was reading when all of a sudden, the storm caused the power to go out. Hedwig made a noise from her cage.

"Shh...it's ok girl," he said, taking out his wand once again bringing light to the room. He continuted to read. He was halfway through the book when his scar began to hurt. At the same time he heard a crash downstairs. He then walked downstairs, slowly, still holding his wand. The pain became even worse as he got to the bottom of the stairs and went into the kitchen. Without a warning, he felt a hand go around his mouth.

"Don't even thing of trying to scream." He then felt the other hand take his wand. He slowly turned around. Sure enough, the wizard that killed his parents stood there, crimson red eyes staring. Voldemort had his wand. "So this is where you stay during the summer," he said, looking around the house.

"It wasn't the storm that made the power go out, was it?" Harry asked.

At the same time, Voldemort shook his head. "So, Harry, might I ask how is your summer going?"

Harry began to grow angry. How dare he ask that. "You ought to know, since it's your fault. What are you even doing here?"

"Well Harry, I assume you know about my horcruxes," Voldemort said.

"Yes," said Harry. "I know you split up your soul seven times."

"Oh good, you do know. Did you know there is an eight one as well?" said Voldemort.

"What do you mean?" said Harry.

"Why do you think I am here. It's you, Harry. The one horcrux I made by accident."

Harry couldn't believe what he heard. For all he knew, Voldemort could be playing a mind game with him. "I don't believe you. Now get out of my house."

The Dark Lord only gave him a smile. "Oh, that won't be happening. You are the reason I am here child. I am here to take back what is mine. You are coming with me."

"No," said Harry, he started to run back up the stairs, but soon found that he couldn't move.

"Oh Harry, aren't you done running away?" Voldemort used his magic to pull Harry back over to him. At that moment, Harry heard a car pulling p in the driveway. "Ah, looks like your muggle family is home.

"No, I'll come with you! Just don't hurt them," said Harry, trying to move, but he was stuck.

"Alright then, _impireo_," said Voldemort and aimed his wand at Harry. "You will go upstairs and pack your stuff. You will come back down here."

Harry looked up at him, his eyes wide. "Yes, sir." He obeyed and went upstairs to pack everything. He grabbed Hedwig's cage as well as the rest of his stuff and went back downstairs to meet Voldemort.

"So, shall we go?" Voldemort asked, releasing Harry from the spell.

"Yes," said Harry. Just as the knob on the front door turned, the two wizards disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

They apparated to Riddle Manor. Voldemort led the way up to the house. "So, now that we will be living together, I should lay down the rules about my house, Potter."

"You mean your father's house, don't you? The one you took from him after you killed him?" said Harry.

Voldemort then turned back to Harry, eyes glaring. Pain shot through Harry's scar. Voldemort was definitely angry now, as he grabbed Harry's face. "If there is one thing I will not tolerate from you, it's bringing up old wounds. As long as you are here, you will treat me with respect, Harry." He then let go.

"Does that mean your Death Eaters as well?" asked Harry, rubbing his face.

"You can insult them if you want, although, I don't think they would take kindly to it. You already now Bellatrix wouldn't," said Voldemort. He then opened the door to the house.

Harry had seen this place before, in his dreams.

"Come, we must get out of this rain," said Voldemort. They then walked into the house. Harry could hear a hissing sound coming from somewhere in the vast entry room. He looked just as a giant snake was crawling beside him. Hedwig was scared too. She stopped to admire the owl for a few minutes, then caught up with her master. "Ok, so now then, like I said, house rules. You are not allowed to leave. You may go anywhere you like, except for my room, unless I summon," said Voldemort. He then led Harry up the stairs. "So, this is the room you will be staying in. Mine is right next to yours. Try to do anything, Potter, I will know." He then opened the door. The room was different than his room at the Dursley's. It was a lot bigger and a little bit darker. The bed took up most of the room. "Well, go in," said Voldemort.

Harry walked in and placed Hedwig's cage on the nightstand. He also placed his trunk on the floor next to it. Voldemort was watching his every move. Harry turned his head his head to look at him. "I don't like you always watching my back," said Harry.

"Oh, but you are so fascinating, Harry," he said, walking into the room.

Harry sighed. All he wanted was for this man to leave him in peace.

"You might as well get used to this, Harry, because now you are mine," said Voldemort.

"I may have a part of your soul inside me, but I will never be yours," said Harry. The next thing he knew, Voldemort rushed at him and pinned him down to the bed.

"I have warned you about your back-talk, Harry. Whatever emotional, teenaged drama you are going through, you have my sympathy."

"Please, let go of me," said Harry.

Voldemort then let him go. "Alright, well, I will leave you to it then," said Voldemort, closing the door and locking it. Harry was glad to finally be alone.

Voldemort then walked into this room, as Nagini followed him. "Well, this was round one," he thought to himself, sitting down in his chair.

"Master having problems with the boy?" she asked.

"He is going to be a lot more trouble than I thought; but I will not give up on him," he said, petting Nagini's head. He then closed his eyes as he thought about Harry. He could feel that Harry had calmed down. The dark wizard then opened his eyes again. "Well, he appears to have calmed down." He then got up and walked to Harry's room to find him asleep. Voldemort was careful not to wake him as he approached. "I see you managed to calm yourself. Well then, sweet dreams my little Horcrux," said Voldemort, as he closed the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hey readers, Sorry I've been gone a while; I couldn't decide what fandom I wanted to do. I also have a Fright Night fanfic that needs finishing, but I wanted to come back to this one.

Harry then awoke the next morning hoping that it was all just a dream. He soon found out that it wasn't. As he awoke to find Nagini on the edge of the bed. He nearly jumped when he saw the snake. Even from inside her cage, Hedwig shrank a little.

"What on earth do you want?" he said.

Nagini then slithered up on the bed. "Master sent Nagini in here to see if you were up yet."

"Well, tell your master that I do not need to be checked on," said Harry.

"Oh, Nagini does not like you that much now," the snake said.

"I don't care. Go away," said Harry. He looked at the bedside table and found some black robes with a note.

_Harry,_

_I'm having a Death Eater meeting tonight and want you to be there. I would like you to wear these clothes._

_Voldemort_

"Like hell I will." Harry then looked at the clothes. It was a kind of black silk. He then felt his stomach growl and heard Voldemort's voice call him.

"Harry! Come down here," said Voldemort.

Harry then got dressed quickly and walked down the stairs. Once he got to the kitchen, he not only found Voldemort, but also Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy; both of them did not seem to notice them. They were in some kind of deep conversation with their master. Nagini slithered in behind Harry. The snake did not seem to notice him. She just slithered over to her master's chair. Harry noticed Lucius backed away from it as she did. Voldemort then looked up at Harry.

"So, you decided to come," he said. "Did you sleep well?"

Harry couldn't believe what he heard. The man had just kidnapped him and he asked this?

"I've had better nights. You know, when I haven't just been kidnapped." He knew that it would probably cost him, but he didn't care.

"So, I see you still haven't learned your lesson from last night. Well, we can fix that," said Voldemort. Nagini began to climb up his chair. Voldemort began to stroke her head, then turned his gaze back on Harry. "I would like you to come over here and sit next to me," he said.

Harry didn't want to let the dark wizard to try anything, but he wasn't about to let him win either. "No, I won't!" shouted Harry.

"Ah, another thing we need to fix. Lucius, bring Mr. Potter here, please," commanded Voldemort. At this, Lucius made his way over to Harry. Before arry could do anything, the Death Eater had him in an iron grip and dragged him over to Voldemort. Frustrated, Harry then sat down. "You two may leave for now," said Voldemort. Lucius and Snape did as he said. Harry gave Snape a death glare as he walked out. "So, how is my horcrux this morning?" asked the dark wizard.

"Well, what do you want me to say? And stop calling me a horcrux. I'm a human being," said Harry.

"Well, I could fix that. I could give Nagini a mate. She could use the company," said Voldemort.

Harry looked at the snake on the floor and shook his head. "Not a chance."

"Then behave. Now then, I think it's time we fed you," said Voldemort. Next thing Harry knew, food magically appeared. "Now then; eat."

Harry began to eat, frustrated that the whole time Voldemort never took his eyes off the teen. Harry never paid him any attention.

Voldemort just kept his eyes on him. His horcrux had grown so handsome. He almost looked like a younger version of himself. Nagini slithered up to Voldemort's ear. "He almost looks like a younger you, Master."

"I know he does."

Harry then looked up to Voldemort, talking with the snake. "Ok, I'm done eating. May I go now?" said Harry.

"No, not yet," said the dark wizard. "I have something I want to give you, Harry."

Harry sighed and sat back down. Voldemort then pulled something out of his cloak. It was a locket. Harry immediately recognized it. That's the real locket, but why is he giving it to me?

"A good question indeed, Harry. I think it would be good to have all of my horcruxes in one place," said Voldemort.

"So are you expecting me to wear it?" He already knew the answer.

"Yes, I do expect you to wear it, and you will," said Voldemort. He then took ahold of the back of Harry's neckline and gently put it around Harry's neck. Harry then felt the object grow heavy around his neck. He should have known he had no say in the matter. "Now you may go," said the dark wizard.

At that moment, Harry stood up. "I hate you," he said, as he walked out of the room.

The dark lord caught up to him. "I really should punish you for that, but now I will just settle for locking you in your room. I have to plan for tonight's meeting. Now come," said Voldemort as he and Harry walked up the stairs. Voldemort then opened the door. "Now then, get in there," he said as Harry walked in. He took one last look at the teen before he closed the door, leaving Harry alone once more.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The Death Eater Meeting

It had been a whole day Harry was locked in this room. This habit was one of the Dursley's favorites, but now, compared to this, their place was starting to sound like home.

"Oh, God. What am I thinking?!" Harry sighed.

Hedwig stirred in her cage.

"I know, girl," he said, letting her nibble his finger.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door, and it opened. A woman with dark, crazy hair stood there.

"Oh, great. Just what I needed," said Harry.

"Oh, don't worry, Potter. I'm not enjoying this either, but the Dark Lord sent me to help you get ready for the meeting," said Bellatrix.

"Oh, great. Things just can't get any worse," he thought.

Bellatrix took out her wand.

"Now then, Potter. I'm already late as it is, so put those clothes on or I will do it for you."

Harry wanted to protest, but he didn't feel like a debate with her. He took the black robes Voldemort had given him and was about to walk into the bathroom when Bellatrix grabbed his arm.

"So, what makes you so special? I don't know why the Dark Lord wanted to spare you. Last time I checked, he wanted to kill you," she let Harry go.

"Not jealous, are you, Bellatrix? I know about your pathetic crush on him when actually you mean nothing to him," Harry retorted.

Bellatrix turned toward him, "What did you say, Potter? I've got news for you. You're lying. I do mean something to him. I'm his most loyal follower. CRUCIO!"

A jet of red light flew from her wand, but another shot of green light deflected it.

"Bella, I would think you would know better."

Harry and Bellatrix turned to see the Dark Lord standing there in the hallway. Bellatrix fell to her knees in front of him.

"I asked you to go see if he was ready, and I find you cursing him. Maybe I should have sent someone else," hissed Voldemort.

"I am so sorry, my Lord. It won't happen again," she said.

Harry rolled his eyes at her. _Gosh, she IS pathetic. _

Voldemort turned his gaze on Harry.

"So, then. I see you are still not ready."

"Yeah, sorry. I got a little distracted when she barged in here," he said.

Voldemort turned back to Bellatrix, "Leave Us!"

She got up quickly and left.

He turned back to Harry, "Now, go get ready."

Harry walked into the bathroom. He got another good look at the robes. They were solid black with silver clasps on the front. He really didn't want to wear it, but it seemed like he didn't have much of a choice, so, with regret, he put them on and looked at himself in the mirror. _Gosh, now I look pathetic, _he thought. He walked out and Voldemort was waiting for him. Nagini, the snake, was on the floor beside Voldemort.

"Good, you are ready. Let's go," he said.

"Wait. We are leaving the house?" Harry asked.

"Yes, we are going to Malfoy Manor. It's where most of my meetings are held. Now, take my arm," said Voldemort. Without any resistance, Harry took hold of Voldemort's arm and they apparated.

Once they reached their destination, Harry let go of Voldemort.

"Now, at this meeting, you will sit beside me so I can keep an eye on you. You will not speak unless you are spoken to; otherwise, I will be forced to put a silencing charm on you," Voldemort explained.

_Like I would want to talk to anyone here anyway, _thought Harry.

They walked into the manor. Harry had never seen a house like this before. He was so busy staring that he forgot about Voldemort until the Dark Wizard spoke,

"Stop strutting! If you do anything to make me look bad I will put Nagini in your room all night," he said.

"No, you will NOT put that monster of yours in my room," said Harry.

"Then let's go," Voldemort started to grab Harry's arm, but Harry stepped away.

"I can walk by myself," said Harry.

"Then do it," Voldemort insisted.

They were both quiet as they walked into the meeting room. All the Death Eaters were sitting around the table. Most of them just stared at Harry, but others looked at him and whispered stuff to the others. Harry didn't pay them any attention. He was looking at something else: A woman, floating above the table. He recognized her as the Muggle Studies teacher at Hogwarts. _What was she doing here?_

"Harry, come sit down here," said Voldemort, pointing to a chair next to his own. Reluctantly, Harry took it, still looking at the scared woman above the table as the meeting began.

"Now, as you all know, we have a guest here with us tonight," Voldemort gestured as the eyes all turned to Harry.

"You are all probably wondering why I haven't killed him yet. Well, I am afraid I must inform all of you that he must stay alive and none of you are allowed to harm him. If I find out that anyone has hurt him in any way, I will make that person suffer," he said, eyeing Bellatrix.

She spoke up, "I swear to you, My Lord, I will not touch him," but she glared at Harry.

He could tell this was not over.

A wailing sound, coming from below, filled the room.

"Wormtail," Voldemort called.

"Yes, My Lord?" The small man answered.

"Have I not spoken to you about keeping our guests quiet?"

"Yes, My Lord," said the little man, quickly turning to run down the stairs.

Harry wondered who was down there.

Voldemort stood up, and as he did this, Nagini slithered over from her spot. Voldemort pointed his wand at the woman on the ceiling, "To those of you who do not know, we are joined this evening by Charity Burbage, who, until recently, taught at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Her specialty was Muggle Studies."

Harry sat in total silence. He already knew what was going to happen.

"It is Miss Burbage's belief that Muggles are not so different from us. She would, given her way, have us mate with them."

Harry could see Charity crying.

"Severus, Help me! Severus, we're friends!" She tried to beg Snape to help, but he just sat there.

Harry thought he hated the man enough already, but now he despised him even more. Voldemort raised his wand at her, "Avada Kadavra!"

A green light shot from his wand and hit Charity. She fell onto the table.

"NO!" Harry yelled.

He began screaming at Snape, "You coward! How could you just let her die like that?"

Voldemort took hold of Harry, "I thought we agreed that you would not speak unless you were spoken to," Voldemort saw that Harry was crying.

"Very well then," he softened. "If you do not wish to see any more of this, you may go wait in the entry hall for me."

Harry walked out of the room. _Another person is dead. _

Once the meeting was over, Voldemort approached Harry.

"Shall we go then?" He put out his arm.

Harry only agreed because he couldn't wait to get out of there. He took hold of Voldemort's arm as they apparated back to Riddle Manor. Once they returned, Voldemort walked Harry back to his room.

"So, now...What happened back at the Malfoy's?" asked the Dark Wizard.

"Oh, as if you don't know! You didn't tell me you were going to kill anyone at the meeting, and you ask me what is wrong?" Harry was angry.

Voldemort stared at him blankly, and then spoke, "Well, honestly, I had here there. What did you think I was going to do with her? Besides, you've watched me and my followers use that curse a lot. Why was it any different this time?"

"Why? Because I was in the same room as her?" Harry felt himself start crying.

Voldemort was confused about what to do in this situation. He took hold of Harry's chin,

"You will learn to get more used to it," he said, removing Harry's glasses.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked.

"I wanted to see what you look like without your glasses. Well, now...I'm amazed. I bet those eyes get the attention of many girls," said Voldemort.

"What does that have to do with what we are talking about?"

"I would like to know who she is-maybe this girl young Malfoy keeps mentioning? A Mudblood you hang out with-could it be her?" Voldemort searched Harry's eyes.

"No, it's not. We are just friends," said Harry.

"Well, then, I wonder who else she could be? But I don't need to ask. Let's see if she's in that head of yours."

Voldemort started to look into Harry's mind. He could see Harry with a beautiful red-haired girl. He immediately recognized her and he left Harry's thoughts.

"Ah, so it's Ginny Weasley. Well, she's not a bad choice," said Voldemort.

"Leave her out of this!" said Harry.

"I wonder what would happen if I brought her here. Maybe she might also like it here," Voldemort said.

"No! Ginny's not like me. She has a family. You have me, isn't that enough?" said Harry.

"Oh, very well, I just thought having her here would make you happy, but oh well. Anyway, I think it's time for you to go to bed."

"I'm not tired."

"Well, then, I will just have to fix that," Voldemort flicked his wand and Harry felt himself go lightheaded.

"Ah, what are you doing to me?" Harry asked.

"I just put a sleep spell on you that will take effect in a few minutes," said the Dark Wizard.

"So no matter what you will have your way. No matter what I will stop hating you," Harry muttered.

"I don't expect you to like me, Harry. I will still require obedience from you," Voldemort said.

Harry began to get dizzy as he spoke to Voldemort, "If I do this, will you spare everyone I love?"

"As long as you behave, we have an understanding," said the Dark Wizard.

Harry blacked out completely. Voldemort slowly walked over to the unconscious boy, gently picked him up, and laid him on the bed. Once he walked out of the door, Voldemort signaled one of his followers. Lucius Malfoy appeared in the doorway.

"You called for me, My Lord?"

"Yes, Lucius. I would like you to keep an eye on Potter for me while I am gone," said Voldemort.

"Of course I will," said Lucius.

"He is upstairs, sleeping. Be careful not to wake him."

Lucius headed up the stairs and Voldemort vanished in a puff of black smoke.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Meeting Mildred

Ok, for all of you, Mildred is not an OC. She is from a book series called The Worst Witch. I don't do OCs for Harry Potter, so I choose a character from another series.

Mildred Hubble, a girl with chesnut brown hair, lay in her room at Cackle's Academy for Witches. She couldn't believe that she had messed things up again. She honestly didn't think that magic would be this hard. Ethel Hollow was right, she was a disaster. Here grey and white stripped cat, Tabby, came up to her as she took it in her arms. "Well Tabs, I don't know what I'm going to do," she said.

At that time, Ethel Hollow suddenly burst into her room. She looked scared. "Miss Hardbroom sent me to get you. The school is under attack."

"Under attack by who? What's going on?" asked Mildred. She quickly put Tabby in her bag.

"Don't ask questions, just come on," she said.

Mildred quickly grabbed her broom and walked out after Ethel. They then ran down the stairs. Everyone in the school was in a panic as she ran down the hall, she tripped over something and realized that it was a body. She didn't have time to see who it was. She quickly got up and began running again. When finally she reached the outside, she realized Ethel was no longer behind her. She wondered what happened to her as she and Tabby reached the woods.

She then felt someone grab her from behind. She was afraid to turn around.

"Silly little witch. There is no use in running," said a voice. Mildred slowly turned around. She did not like what she saw. The thing had scarlet red eyes, pale skin, a snake's slits for a nose, and no hair. It's hands were like long pale spiders.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Oh, you don't know? I can't say I'm surprised. You come from a different part of our world. Well, very well, I will tell you. I am Lord Voldemort," he said.

Now his name rang a bell. The one Miss Cackle referred to as "he-who-must-not-be-named". But what could he possibly want with her? Mildred took a step back, but realized she was up against a tree.

Voldemort gave her a smile. "Don't worry, Mildred, I'm not going to kill you."

She was stunned. How did he know her name? "How do you know my name?" she asked.

"Simply by looking into your mind. I also know you can't get spells right, and that you are a Muggle-born."

"So, if you aren't going to kill me, what do you want from me?" she asked.

"Well, tell me this Mildred, do you have friends?"

The question confused her, but she was too scared so she nodded.

"And if one of those friends were crying, you would do whatever it took to calm them down, wouldn't you? Well, I know someone who is in need of a friend. If you come with me," Voldemort extended his hand.

Mildred stepped away.

"You can either come willingly, or I could use a particularly nasty curse on you, that would...pursued you."

Mildred didn't want to know what that meant, but she didn't like the sound of it. "Alright," she said, as Voldemort took hold of her arm, and they apparated.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Harry slowly opened his eyes to find the figure of Lucius Malfoy watching him.

"Well, I must say, It's about time you woke up, Potter," he spoke.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked.

"The Dark Lord asked me to watch you while he was out."

"What do you mean? Gone where? Has he been gone all this time?" asked Harry.

"I don't the answer to that."

"Oh great, so he leaves someone as incompetent as you to look after me?"

"Hey, be grateful it was me and not my sister-in-law." He then took something out of his cloak. Harry then turned away and closed his eyes. "Oh seriously Potter, do you really think I would curse you when the Dark Lord has given me orders not to harm you?" Harry saw him take a small bottle. "Here, the Dark Lord told me to see that you drank that when you woke up," said Lucius.

Harry looked at the bottle, then back at him.

"It's just something that will help you get the feeling in your muscles back. Now take it," he said.

Harry took the strange black liquid from him and began to drink it. He hated the taste. Once he was done it started to take effect and the feeling came back.

"Alright, now the Dark Lord said you are to look presentable when he comes back. He said you are to wear these," said Lucius, handing Harry some Slytherin green robes.

"No, I won't," said Harry.

"I'm not going to ask you again. I've been nice to you so far, Potter, but if you try my patience I won't be so nice."

"The only reason you are being so nice to me is because you are afraid of your master. You are no better than Snape, a coward."

"There is one thing I don't understand, Potter, why do you continue to resist? You know that the Dark Lord will have his way with you in the end," said Lucius.

"I'd rather take my chances."

"Yes, I'm sure you would, but in the meantime, he is back, so I would suggest you get ready," he said, as he walked out.

Harry then looked at the emerald green robes again and decided that right now it would be best to get this over with. He then put on the robes. Well, at least it was better than the black one. His scar hurt, which meant that Voldemort was angry. He wasn't downstairs yet. Reluctantly, he walked downstairs to find Voldemort in the front room with Nagini on his shoulders. To his right, a girl with chestnut hair, a black dress, was sitting on the couch. Harry could tell she looked scared and confused at the same time. He gave her a concerned look and then turned to Voldemort. "Who is she?" asked Harry.

"Ah, I see you have already noticed her. Well, I thought you might get lonely, so I brought Mildred to keep you company."

Harry looked at Mildred again and figured there had to be some kind of catch. Voldemort wouldn't just bring some random girl here unless he was planning to kill her.

"Ok, so why is she here? I mean, what could you want with her?" Harry asked.

"She's not here for my purposes, she's here for yours, Harry. Do try to keep up. Now, why don't you be polite and introduce yourself to her."

Harry walked over to Mildred. She looked up at him. "Hi, my name is Harry Potter," he said, introducing himself.

"Mildred Hubble," she said. Harry shook her hand then turned back to Voldemort.

"So now what?" said Harry.

Voldemort then stood up and went over to grab a book from the shelf. "Well now, my Horcrux, I think it's time you took Miss Hubble to your room so that you can talk in private," he said, sitting back down.

"No, I want answers first as to why she's here," said Harry, raising his voice; but this just made the Dark Lord angry, as he reached for his wand.

"CRUCIO!" cried Voldemort as the curse hit Harry. Mildred screamed, as did Harry. Harry then stood up again.

"Now then Harry, I believe I asked you to take yours and her conversation elsewhere. Mildred is here to keep you company, as I have just told you."

Harry took Mildred's hand as the two of them ran back upstairs.

Voldemort watched the two of them leave. "Well Nagini, it appears I now have two children to take care of."

The snake then lifted her head. "I'm going to enjoy playing with the girl," said the snake.

"No, you may not eat her. If I'm to get through this with Potter, she needs to stay alive," said Voldemort.


End file.
